


Even At The End Of The World / Даже когда наступил конец света

by KeyKate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKate/pseuds/KeyKate
Summary: Спокойствие обычного утра Эрика нарушает визитер из прошлого.Комментарии: Это очень милая история о том, что же делал Эрик в том самом исправленном будущем, которое показано в конце ДМБ.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Even At The End Of The World / Даже когда наступил конец света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even At The End Of The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738460) by [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero). 



Эрик сидел в своем кресле, положив ноги на стол. На часах было 8:30 – все еще довольно рано, первый звонок только прозвенел, и ученики бежали мимо его кабинета, опаздывая на занятия. Сам Эрик с рассвета был на ногах. Утренняя медитация, затем прогулка по знакомому, давно ставшему привычным, маршруту вокруг владений. К тому моменту, как он принял душ, побрился и вернулся в спальню, Чарльз уже проснулся и был готов вместе отправиться на завтрак. Когда Эрик впервые пришел в школу, он ненавидел дни, подобные этому, они только заполняли время между сражениями. Но по мере того, как он становился старше, он научился ценить их, именно за эти дни он теперь боролся – не только ради будущих поколений, но и ради себя самого.  
Он сидел, потягивая утренний кофе, и медленно перемещал свое обручальное кольцо между пальцами. Пятьдесят лет назад Эрик проделывал то же самое с монетой Шоу. Теперь это была любовь – то, что занимало его мысли в моменты тишины и спокойствия, а вовсе не месть, как когда-то, он думал о заброшенном участке земли в дальнем конце владений. Хотя он пробегал там практически каждый день на протяжении последних тридцати лет (сейчас он в основном гулял, щадя больные колени), именно сегодня тот почему-то бросился в глаза. Садовники до него явно не добирались, хотя там было достаточно солнца, да и почва была хорошей. Возможно, он мог бы начать обустраивать здесь сад.  
Он упомянул об идее садоводства Чарльзу примерно в это же время год назад, когда на улице, наконец, стало тепло, и утреннее солнце заливало их спальню золотистым светом. Чарльз рассмеялся, представив Эрика в широкополой шляпе и комбинезоне, с садовыми ножницами и в окружении рассады. Он собирался заняться воплощением в жизнь этой идеи, но очень скоро появились другие проблемы, которые нужно было решать, а лето закончилось. В этом году Эрик хотел все-таки попробовать.  
Он как раз нацепил очки для чтения и начал искать в сети сайты с советами по садоводству, когда телефон на столе начал звонить. «ЧАРЛЬЗ КСАВЬЕ» высветилось на дисплее.  
\- О, ради Бога, - пробормотал Эрик, закатывая глаза, и, вместо ответа, поднял и снова повесил трубку, встал из-за стола и вышел из своего кабинета, пройдя ровно двадцать пять шагов через коридор к двери напротив.  
\- Ты знаешь, я терпеть не могу, когда ты звонишь, находясь всего в трех метрах от меня, - заявил он, входя в кабинет Чарльза. - Я же в соседней комнате. Это глупо.  
\- Да, дорогой, но это всего лишь вежливо, - ответил Чарльз. – Что прикажешь мне делать? Кричать? Или бросить что-нибудь об стену? Или «позвонить» тебе телепатически?  
Эрик снова закатил глаза, чтобы на этот раз Чарльз мог это видеть, но Чарльз его проигнорировал. Эрик посмотрел на Логана, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции, раз уж он тоже был в кабинете, но, судя по всему, тот не видел ничего смешного.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь провел урок истории вместо Логана, - сообщил Чарльз. - Ты свободен? Если нет, можно было бы попросить Скотта, но мы оба знаем, что история – не самая сильная его сторона.  
\- Нет, нет. Я свободен, - ответил Эрик, собираясь отпустить какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий по поводу способностей Скотта к преподаванию, но отвлекся на пристальный взгляд Логана, которым тот практически прожигал его. - Что?  
Логан резко отвел взгляд и повернулся к Чарльзу:  
\- Какого черта он тут делает? – спросил он, указывая на Эрика.  
\- А где еще я должен быть? – с недоумением ответил тот, - Я здесь живу.  
\- Черта с два! – выплюнул Логан.  
Чарльз примирительно поднял руки, говоря «Спокойно, спокойно», как будто вот-вот должна была начаться драка.  
\- Эрик, прости Логана, он немного не в себе сегодня утром. Логан, совершенно верно, Эрик с нами уже на протяжении многих лет.  
\- Что вообще происходит? – поинтересовался Эрик, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как раздуваются ноздри Логана.  
\- Ты помнишь визит, который нанес нам Логан в 1973? – спросил Чарльз. Эрик кивнул.  
\- Собственно, он только что вернулся.  
\- О! – Эрик внимательно посмотрел на Логана поверх своих очков для чтения. - Добро пожаловать в будущее.  
Судя по выражению лица, Логан был готов его ударить:  
\- Не твоими стараниями, приятель. Большое спасибо, что утопил меня.  
\- Это было очень давно, Логан, - попытался вмешаться Чарльз.  
\- Не для меня!  
\- Мне жаль, - ответил Эрик, скрестив руки на груди, в его голосе не прозвучало и приблизительно столько раскаянья, сколько должно было бы быть. Он даже усмехнулся, - Не волнуйся, ты со мной за это сполна расквитался.  
Примерно пятью годами позже Росомаха воспользовался возможностью и попытался изрубить временно лишившегося своих сил Магнето в капусту.  
\- Если есть желание, я мог показать тебе свои шрамы, - предложил Эрик. - Не уверен, что ты хочешь, чтобы я снимал штаны прямо сейчас, но может быть позже, вечером…  
\- Достаточно, - заявил Чарльз, останавливая Эрика.  
Логан не выглядел сильно впечатленным извинениями.  
\- Это не может быть правдой. Ты доверяешь ему? После всего, что он сделал?  
\- Конечно, я ему доверяю, - ответил Чарльз.  
\- А чему учишь ты? Основам терроризма для начинающих? – поинтересовался он, поворачиваясь к Магнето.  
Вопрос заставил Эрика улыбнуться:  
\- Мы называем это стратегией боя для мутантов, и да, я этому учу.  
\- А так же французскому, немецкому и медитации, - добавил Чарльз.  
\- Медитации? – Логан переводил взгляд с одного на другого, словно ожидая, что сейчас ему кто-нибудь скажет, что это была шутка. - С каких пор ты медитируешь?  
\- Я пробыл в одиночном заключении на протяжении почти десяти лет. Чем, по-твоему, я занимался?  
\- Понятия не имею, отжимался и изобретал новые способы убийства?  
Эрик рассмеялся и, когда Чарльз наградил его тяжелым взглядом, пожал плечами:  
\- Что? Это не так уж далеко от истины.  
Чарльз покачал головой:  
\- Эрик, почему бы тебе не пойти подготовиться к уроку, а я пока введу Логана в курс событий последних лет.  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я остался и помог тебе, - уточнил Эрик, - по-моему, это будет гораздо более увлекательно.  
Взгляд, которым Чарльз одарил его, был тем самым, которым он смотрел на студентов, когда они пытались рассказывать истории о том, что Комната Ужасов сожрала их домашнее задание.  
«Эрик, ты только усложняешь мне задачу».  
Не став возражать, Эрик оставил Чарльза с потерянным во времени Росомахой и отправился искать план занятий Логана на сегодняшний день. У учителей в Академии Ксавье была досадная склонность быть похищенными, покалеченными, застрявшими в параллельном измерении или каким-либо иным способом неспособными вести занятия, поэтому Чарльз очень серьезно относился к тому, чтобы учебные планы были актуальны и легкодоступны для любого, кому в последний момент придется осуществлять замену. Планы были в надлежащем состоянии и, к счастью для Эрика, Чарльз не просматривал их, прежде чем попросить его о замене.  
По ироничному стечению обстоятельств, сегодняшний урок был посвящен третьему столкновению движения за права мутантов с Траск Индастриз: тому самому, в результате которого Магнето был пойман и лишен способностей, что привело к проклятой стычке с Росомахой, от которой у Эрика осталось три параллельных шрама, пересекающих внутреннюю сторону бедра. Обычно Эрику было запрещено преподавать историю мутантов до 1987 года, но он всегда считал, что для учеников было бы полезно услышать и другую версию событий.  
С Чарльзом ему удалось пересечься уже днем во время небольшого окна в расписании Чарльза между звонком управляющего финансами школы и уроком этики мутантов. В то время как Эрик постепенно снижал нагрузку в своем расписании в последние годы, Чарльз работал с прежней интенсивностью, начиная насмехаться над ним каждый раз, когда Эрик упоминал о выходе на пенсию. Он настаивал, что они еще не настолько стары, пока еще нет. Не так стары, как были, когда он увидел их будущее в сознании Логана много лет назад, и даже в том будущем они по-прежнему были на поле битвы.  
И все же они были настолько стары. Это был именно тот самый год, тот самый день, который тогда мельком увидел Чарльз. Эрик помнил первый раз, когда Чарльз рассказал ему, как увидел их в будущем, и насколько его шокировало то, какими старыми были они оба. Глядя в прошлое, Эрик думал только о том, насколько молодыми они были, чтобы так бояться лысины и морщин. Сейчас он был благодарен за эти морщины и за эту лысую голову. Потому что они были все еще здесь.  
\- Ну что, как Логан адаптируется к этому дивному новому миру? - спросил он, садясь напротив Чарльза.  
\- Знаешь, я почти жалею, что не попросил тебя остаться. Если бы только ты мог видеть выражение его лица, когда я сказал, что мы женаты.  
\- Ха!  
\- Бесценно, - подтвердил Чарльз. - Лучше только, когда он узнал, что те мы, которых он знал в своем будущем, тоже были вместе.  
\- А мы были?  
\- Конечно, были. Я понял это, как только прикоснулся к разуму своего будущего я, - его глаза блестели, Эрик был уверен, что у него самого такое же выражение лица, осознание, что в любом будущем, в каждой вероятности, их пути все равно ведут друг к другу. - Но было здорово получить подтверждение от Логана. Он сказал, что всегда удивлялся, почему мы настаиваем на том, чтобы спать в одни и те же часы.  
Время ложиться спать и будильник с утра были причиной постоянных споров, ведь Чарльз был совой, а Эрик предпочитал вставать с восходом солнца.  
\- Похоже, даже когда наступил конца света, я пытался заставить тебя ложиться спать вовремя, - заметил он с улыбкой.  
Даже когда наступил конец света, даже когда не стало их друзей и родных, даже когда все, что удалось построить, рушилось у них на глазах. Даже тогда они по-прежнему были друг у друга. Эрик в это верил. Бывали дни, когда это было единственное, во что он верил.  
Чарльз на своем кресле выехал из-за стола.  
\- Я лучше отправлюсь в класс, - сказал он, - я чувствую, как Логан спускается, чтобы встретиться со мной. Он будет следовать за мной по пятам следующие несколько дней, пока окончательно не приспособится.  
Логан действительно спускался. Эрик чувствовал, как приближается его металлический скелет. Но он дождался, пока Логан не окажется на пороге, наклонился и поцеловал Чарльза.


End file.
